Kokoro
by KaiLunatic
Summary: Hinata died during her battle with Pein. So why isn't she in heaven? And what's this about Hollows? T for language and attempted humor. Title may change
1. Death

Disclaimer: Yes, I am the _real _creator of Naruto and Bleach. My, do I detect a shred of **sarcasm**?

* * *

Hinata had thrown herself into Naruto's battle with out any regards for her own safety. Thus, the fifteen-year old kunoichi knew she was doomed.

But it did not deter her, and she didn't have any problem with sacrificing herself to save Naruto. He was worth it, wasn't he? He who had saved her so many times, not for enemynin, but from herself. Yes, Naruto-kun was worth it.

Due to this, she had no regrets when Pein stabbed her.

She tried to fight him, or course. He was the enemy, after all! But, and this she knew, he was incredibly powerful, whilst she was ataijutsu-specialized Hyuuga, with average power and good chakra control. In other words, she had no chance, and she knew it.

But why did losing feel so _bitter_?

Ah, well. It didn't really matter now, did it? Not when she died...

But, if this was death, why did it feel so unlike what people had told her dying was like?

No matter. What would they know? Perhaps sinking into darkness was how people died, not floating into a peculiar light...

Or perhaps, dying was waking up in a different world? If Hinata were to believe her eyes--which all Hyuugas would, their eyes were their most prized body parts--the last thing was correct.

Or maybe she was just special.

* * *

There you have it. The prolouge to my first ever story. Expect the second chapter up soon. Please tell me any suggestions/plot bunnies you have. And just a heads-up: I will most likely bring Hidan (yes, the crazy Jashinist) into the story. The couples are undecided, but it probably won't be a HindaxHinata fic. That's bordering pedophillia. But it will most likely be friendship between them, as their contrastig personalities will be fun to write.


	2. Training, Meetings, and Separation

**Disclaimer**: There is a reason it's called **fan**fiction.

**Warnings**: This story contains Hidan. That alone says it all

* * *

Hinata's pale lavender eyes opened slowly, in the same fashion as if she was currently waking up from a deep sleep. Which, if the "death is just a dreamless sleep" was true, would be the case. She drowsily pushed herself up into a sitting position, one hand rubbing at her eyes. A light breeze ruffled her hair, blowing some strands into her face. The heiress - well, former heiress - stood up, brushed the hair away from her eyes, and looked around.

She was mildly surprised when she noticed she was on a rooftop. She was more surprised when she found a small bag, not unlike the one she normally used on her missions as a Genin, lying next to her.

But she was completely dumbfounded when she found the contents of said bag.

Inside were soldier pills, books, scrolls, a change of clothes...

...And a note? Curious, the young Hyuuga unfolded the paper square and saw that it wasn't a note. Rather, it was a drawing, it seemed. A drawing of Hinata. In it, she was dressed in a pure white yukata, clutching something - or nothing - to her chest, right above her heart. She turned the paper over, and read the back.

On the back was a single scribbled word, "Death."

Well, if she wasn't confused before, she most certainly was now. Who did this? And why bother writing "death" on the back of the sketch? The former heiress rubbed at her temples in an attempt to clear her head.

It didn't seem to work very well.

Sighing, Hinata grabbed the bag. Maybe she should find someplace more detached to figure things out.

* * *

  
Hidan blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his dazzled vision. Damn...being underground for ages was definitely not good for the albino's eyes...the sunlight was so Jashin-damned strong...

Wait, _sunlight_?

He scrambled up, looking around. Well, fuck. He was quite sure he had been underground before, and now...

A city. The Jashinist frowned. He might not be the sharpest tool in the proverbial drawer, but he was pretty damn sure this shouldn't be possible. Well, at least his scythe was down to pick up the three-bladed weapon, he spotted a bag lying next to it. Out of curiosity he grabbed that too, and opened it. His eyebrows raised at the contents. Soldier pills, some scroll or other, a sharpening stone, his Akatsuki cloak...

A note? Oh well, he'd read it later. Right now, he should probably get the hell off this rooftop.

* * *

  
Hinata had found herself a nice, secluded area in a park, complete with a small pond. She had been quite confused when nobody noticed her, even when she had narrowly avoided walking into someone. Hinata dismissed it as them probably being too busy to bother with her, and simply assumed the man was in a hurry. Now, she was standing on the water, trying to recall what she had read in one of the scrolls. The scrolls containedjutsu , and she was currently attempting to use one. She breathed deeply, eyes closed. "Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Ram, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Bird," she muttered, forming the seals with each word. Then - "_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_"

The giant column of water roared up, before crashing down on the grass in front of it. Hinata was...shocked, to say the least. She honestly hadn't expected it work,and certainly not so easily. Then again, she did have **quite **an affinity with water...

_No no, I mustn't get ahead of myself . I was probably just lucky; the others won't go this easy, I'm not good enough for that, _she thought.

"Shit, woman. That almost hit me!"

Hinata jumped at the voice. "W-who are you?" she called out, activating her Byakugan. "S-show y-yourself." She winced at the stutter in her voice.

"Calm down, Munchkin," Hidan said, appearing from behind a tree.

_Why didn't I notice him before?_ Hinata wondered. "M-munchkin?" she repeated.

"Yeah - I'll explain the reasoning behind it later. Or not. But, seriously, stop with the fucking stuttering."

"Sorry. But - ah Hidan-san? That is your name, r-right? Um...do - do you know where we are?"

"'Course I do, Munchkin. We're in a fucking park, where a tower of water almost just fucking tried to kill me."

"S-sorry, Hidan-san."

"Nah, don't be. I can't die anyway, so it doesn't matter. 'Sides, Kisame does worse when I'm stuck training with fish-face."

"F-fish-face?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, Munchkin, any idea how the hell we ended up here?" he asked, sitting down on the grass. Tentatively, Hinata joined him, sitting down with he knees bent under her. Hidan idly wondered if that position didn't hurt her legs. He had always found it uncomfortable.

"No. I suppose we should have a p-plan, right?"

"A plan? Sure. I suppose staying here and having pale-eyes psychopath kids is a plan, right?" Seeing the former heiress' shocked face, the Jashinist sighed. "I'm **joking**, Munchkin."

The pale-eyed girl blushed. "Um...M-maybe if we a-asked someone where we are, we c-could find our way h-home."

"Alright, but any attempt at talking has resulted in the bastard ignoring me. Fucking jackass." The albino stood up, Hinata following him. As they walked through the park, they realized that nobody payed anyattention to them. Like they were ghosts or something.

"This is slightly...creepy, Hidan-san. It's like we're ghosts," Hinata voiced her thoughts. Hidan grunted in response, not particularly bothered. Once they had reached the exit, the younger female turned to Hidan. "Um...maybe if we...split up, we c-could get some help? We sh-should maybe r-regroup here, or meet back here in about a-an hour?"

"Say two hours. Gives us more time." Hidan suggested.

"A-alright." The two both turned in opposite directions, and left. Meanwhile, in the shadows, an odd creature surveyed her, filled with malicious intent.


	3. A boy and his Hollow

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Warnings**: This story contains Hidan. That alone says it all

* * *

It was odd for Hidan to walk calmly amongst people and not to be noticed. Well, that didn't include times he had been disguised. But that was different; those times gave a sense of security and normality. Like that was how things were supposed to be. And even the he wasn't downright ignored, there would always be someone noticing. It was how life **worked**.

_Jashin fucking damn it_, the Jashinist thought angrily. Well, he should probably try to find help now; the Munchkin was probably already stuttering out awkward questions. The thought of the pathetically shy girl put a slight smile on his face. She was amusing to be around, and, if the giant column of water she tried to drown him with was any indication, she was also pretty strong. Better than that bastard Kakuzu by any means.

A passing child startled him out of his thoughts, and he briefly wondered why. The boy wasn't remarkable in any way; he looked perfectly ordinary. He ran, bumped into Hidan, and continued running...

Wait.

The child bumped into him. Even though he hadn't been able to touch anything physical, beyond grass and shit.

"Hey! You!" Hidan shouted in the child's general direction, but the boy was already gone.

Jashin fucking damn it all.

**--**

Meanwhile, Hinata had no more luck than her newly acquired friend - if one could even call the brash man that. Hinata didn't feel comfortable calling him a friend - he was the man who murdered Asuma! It was because of him that Kurenai-sensei's child would grow up without a father. _And possibly without his second godmother..._ Hinata thought. Well, Ino would be a better godmother than she anyway. And Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji would naturally help too. It was just so sad that she'd never see him grow...

A passing child, tears streaming down the boy's face, surprised Hinata. He bumped into the former heiress, making her cry out in surprise, and the boy landed awkwardly on top of her. He immediately scrambled to his feet, glanced nervously behind him, and made to resume his run.

But Hinata was too quick for him.

Hand darting out with speed gained from years of Jūken training, she easily encircled the boy's wrist and held him back. The child struggled weakly for moments, sobbing pitifully.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Hinata shushed gently, stroking the top of his head. Poor thing, he could barely be any older than five. Though Hinata didn't really judge that as terribly young, seeing as she had started Jūken at age three, like most Main Family members. But the child was clearly not a shinobi, so why he was completely alone was a mystery.

Suddenly, the child went rigid in her arms. Hinata blinked puzzledly. About to inquire about what was wrong, she was cut off by his scream. Spinning around, already feeding chakra into her eyes to activate her Byakugan, the kunoichi gasped. A large, towering creature, twice as wide as her and about three times taller, with a face obscured by a white mask (eerily reminiscent of ANBU masks, Hinata noted dryly) and large, gaping hole in its chest.

Its body was hideously deformed, and Hinata instinctively turned her eyes away from the horrible sight. She had seen a lot, it pretty much came with being a ninja, but this was beyond anything she had ever witnessed. It...it wasn't natural! Nothing could look like this; nothing could look so...horrible. She had seen Tailed Beasts before, but they were just that - beasts. Beasts with more power than any human alive, and a couple extra tails, but they were animals. This...this was a monster. A monster that frightened Hinata.

Shoving the now-hysteric child behind her, the Hyūga glared as fiercely as she could at the creature.

Frankly, that wasn't very fierce at all. Oh, well. Points for trying?

Clearly not, as the creature lashed out at Hinata. Reflexively, she grabbed the boy and jumped out of the way, thanking each and every god she knew of for her lithe stature. She pumped chakra into her feet, landing neatly on a nearby wall.

"Give me the brat!" it roared, a chilling, cutting roar that had Hinata shaking in repressed fear.

"No," Hinata whispered defiantly. "No, no, no, NO!" Her voice had risen to a yell on the last word, eyes flashing dangerously. She was protective by nature, and had no liking for this foul...thing. She held the child closer. "Only if you can capture us."

"You've already lost, bitch." The thing lashed out again, small bombs spewing forth and exploding around her. But the Byakugan was created for this purpose; to see everything at once. The ex-heiress dodged each and every attack with the fluid grace of a dancer, before disappearing without a trace.

"So the game is on," the monster muttered, and laughed cruelly.

* * *

Aaah!!! Terribly sorry for the long wait; real life can be a bitch sometimes. But, yes! An update! Woot! Uh... I'll **try** to have the next chapter out soon, I promise!


End file.
